


love is mystical (love will break the chains)

by starrydreams



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, implied Taako/Kravitz, julia lives au, lightly mentioned carey/killian, shes magnus's awesome wife n fought to see him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10246871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: Her name was Julia Burnsides, daughter of Steven Waxman. Wife to Magnus Burnsides.She was alive. She needed to find Magnus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Love is mystical  
> Love will break the chains  
> You might feel invincible  
> And you might be afraid  
> Light in darkness will show you the way  
> Give you the power to believe again

     She wasn’t exactly sure how she came back.

     She thought she remembered someone had showed her a bit of magic when she was younger, no older than 10. A silly human wizard came into the shop one day. He said he had just moved into town and wanted to buy some furniture for his new home. He was very welcoming, and offered to give her a few magic lessons, if she wanted. She went to a few, learning the basics before deciding magic wasn’t really her forte. The man was understanding, not everyone was built for magic. It was a special art. He still allowed her to come over for lunch if she was ever hungry. He made an amazing, magical apple pie.

     It couldn’t have been that little magic inside of her that brought her back. She didn’t have enough knowledge to cast any spell that could break her out. She didn’t even remember casting a spell in the first place.

     What she did remember was an incredible heat, and the whitest light she had ever seen. She remembered a sudden coldness. She remembered her soul feeling like it was shifting somewhere else, like someone was guiding her out of the realm she lived in. Then, she remembered the astral plane. She remembered being dead.

     Her name was Julia Burnsides, daughter of Steven Waxman. Wife to Magnus Burnsides.

     She was alive. She needed to find Magnus.

     Julia found herself waking up in the middle of the forest, her dress burnt in places, and her boots scoffed, but otherwise fine. She stood up, testing her limbs to see if they worked. Both her arms and legs moved properly, as well as her hands, fingers, feet, and toes. Her head turned side to side. She could breathe and blink. She could walk, and she could run. She could definitely run.

     She ran past bushes and flowers, a few bunnies, deer, and half a million trees. She ran past a river that spilled into a lake, a dark cave, and a weirdly shaped rock formation. She only slowed when she found a rather bustling city, surprised that one was so close to a forest. Weren’t there usually farming towns around the woods? Sure, the city wasn’t gigantic, but she expected to run into a farmer with a large plot of land and corn long before she stumbled upon a city. Though, she was far from complaining. Maybe she could ask around if anyone knew Magnus. Maybe she could get a new dress…

     She stepped into the first general store she could find. She weaved between customers, to a small clothing section in the corner. There were no dresses, but an assortment of hooded cloaks. Julia shrugged, grabbing the first one she saw, which was colored a bright red. She figured it was the next best thing, until she could get herself a real change of clothes. The only issue was paying for it. She, unfortunately, hadn’t come back with any money. Maybe the shopkeeper would accept an IOU?

     Julia made her way over to the counter, where a middle-aged man stood, sweeping the floor around him. He looked up when she set the cloak down on the wooden counter, and a warm smile spread across his lips. He leaned the broom against the wall before turning to her.

     “Hello, miss. How may I help you?”

     “I wanted to buy this cloak, but… I don’t have money on me at the moment. And I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Magnus Burnsides?”

     The shopkeeper opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, someone else spoke behind her.

     “Did you say Magnus Burnsides?” The voice asked. When Julia turned around, she saw the owner of the voice; a slight dragonborn woman. Beside her stood a female orc, who appeared to be holding hands with her.

     “I did. Do you know him?”

     “I’m one of his friends! The name’s Carey. This is my girlfriend, Killian.” Carey motioned to Killian, who waved in reply. “Who are you?”

     “Julia. I was really close to Magnus before I um… Got into an accident. Do you know where I can find him?”

     “Uh, yeah! We work together. We can take you to him, if you’d like.”

     “That would be amazing. I really need to-”

     The shopkeeper cleared his throat, causing the three women to look at him. “Do you still want to buy this?” He asked, Julia working on some excuse to pay him back later. Killian moved forward, and set down a small stack of gold coins on the counter.

     “Any friend of Magnus is a friend of ours. Besides, it looks like you’ve been through hell.” She said, handing her the cloak.

     “You have no idea.”

* * *

 

     Carey and Killian answered every question that Julia asked, albeit selectively. It was, apparently, some secret stuff. She learned that they worked for a place called The Bureau of Balance that was, strangely, located on the moon, and Magnus helped reclaim artifacts that could destroy the world with two of his other friends. Julia felt her heart swell when she was told that he prevented the world from entering chaos. She was glad that Magnus was still going things to help people. Heck, he was saving the world! How could you not be proud of that? She was glad that he had friends he could count on, too. It must’ve been hard for him after he found out that Raven’s Roost had been destroyed. She couldn’t imagine what it must been like to come home to his town being bombed.

     She hoped he was doing okay. That’s all she wanted.

     It was a bit of a hassle to get Julia into the Bureau, an added difficulty due to the red cloak around her shoulders, and the hood pulled up to hide her face. However, thanks to Carey’s awesome rogue skills, they were able to sneak her in and up to Magnus’s dorm. When they reached the room, the couple allowed Julia to be alone, despite Carey’s small protests. (She was still a stranger, and could be a spy. Julia understood this.) Though, Killian figured that this was a private matter, and they retreated to their own room. Magnus could take care of himself.

     Julia stood in front of the door to Magnus’s room, barely breathing. This was what she waited for what felt like eternity to do. She was able to reunite with her husband.

     With a deep breath, she raised her hand, and knocked on the door.

     “Merle if that’s you-- I told you I would _not_ go to the beach with you!” Magnus called out as he walked to the door. Julia had to hold back a snicker. When he did open the door, he looked shocked, then defensive. He moved to grab something she wasn’t able to see “Red robe? How did you get _in_ here?”

     “Magnus! It’s me!” Julia said quickly, lowering the hood. “I just got this cloak at a general store. You friend Killian got it for me.”

     “Julia?” He whispered, eyes wide. Magnus dropped whatever weapon he had been holding, and scooped her up in the biggest bear hug she had ever received. She grabbed him by the collar, and pressed her lips against his in a longing kiss. He set her back down on the floor in favor of wrapping his arms around her waist. The two kissed until they needed air, too soon for either of their liking. When they pulled away, Magnus rested his forehead on hers, and spoke again. “How are you here?”

     “I’m not sure.”

     “What do you mean you’re not sure?”

     “I mean, one second I was dead, and the next I woke up in a forest. Can we figure out the reasoning later? I really missed you.”

     “I missed you too.”

     Magnus brought her inside his room, shutting the door behind him. Julia grinned as she sat down on his bed, and she couldn’t help but tackle him with kisses as soon as he sat down beside her. The first question she asked him was about the competition that he left to go on, and if he won or not. Then, she begged to hear all about his quests. After being told by Carey and Killian that they were life-saving, she just had to know about them. He told her all about the items that they managed to reclaim so far, and what they still needed to find. He talked about Carey, Killian Merle and Taako, and how they’d probably hear from Taako’s boyfriend later. (Magnus had even called Carey over his Stone of Far Speech, just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.)

     They shifted positions several times as he caught her up to speed with everything that was happening. By the time Magnus had finished talking, he laid on the bed with his head in Julia’s lap as she absentmindedly played with his hair. Both were smiling so much their cheeks hurt, so happy to be reunited.

     “I love you, Jules.”

     “I love you too, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might add a second chapter to this?? who knows


End file.
